The Last Sketch
by Darrion
Summary: Since Organization XIII (13) was defeated, they no longer have any use for Naminé. Because of this, Naminé decides to restore all the memories she was forced to misplace. She did this so she doesn't feel regret before entering an endless slumber once Sora wakes up. Luckily, she won't have to sleep alone this time.


The Last Sketch

_Drawings on paper constructed of hope and stardust_

_Gathering memories long ago lost and forgotten in the void of night_

_Line up the pieces_

_Gathering pictures of friendship and journeys far away_

_Put the pieces together forever knowing that they will be entwined _

_Linking the memories _

_Caged is the bird with the pen and the paper of your heart_

_Casting shadows of memories of another time and another place_

_Onto the pages _

_Purpose fulfilled, she no longer is useful in this world _

_Now the puzzle of memories pieces are put back in their rightful place_

_"Thank Naminé", someday_

"You are no longer of our use, Namine." Said the red haired figure. He looked down at the blonde girl who has been doodling on her sketchpad with a pencil. The red haired figure looked down with a bit of regret but attempted to shake it off. The red haired figure walked away from the girl, creating a dark void that rose from the ground. The red headed figure walked slowly to it and halted. He turned his head to partially look at the girl.

"Goodbye, Naminé…" He said firmly. The girl, Naminé, clenched onto her sketchbook, pausing her hand from drawing.

"Just go, Axel." She said with her heart crushed. The red haired figure, Axel, looked down woefully and turned around towards the portal. He went through it, his figure disappearing into the pitch black whole. Once he was no longer to be seen, the portal went down, the last of its essence gone from the big white room. Naminé continued her drawing, trying to get over what Axel had told her. _I am no longer to their use… _She thought to herself, adjusting herself on the white chair she has been sitting on. She put down the pencil and picked up a brown colored pencil. She began to color in the part of her drawing she intended to color in.

After a few minutes, she fully colored in her drawing. She put down her last used colored pencil and held up the drawing into the light to see it. It was two figures; a girl with red hair and a boy with brown, spikey hair, holding hands and smiling with saltwater ice creams in their empty hands. She placed the sketchbook on her lapped and looked down at it, closing her eyes and thinking.

She put both of her hands on the drawing and started to cry silently. The pain of being used and thrown away after her purpose has been done had reached her heart. Her crystal-like tears fell onto her drawing with a small splash. The tears began to drag down the colors a bit. She wiped her tears off her cheeks and opened her eyes.

Once she had calmed down, she turned back to her other drawings and began to erase and redraw them differently. That's when the main doors had suddenly opened and a teenage, male figure with black jacket and a Keyblade in his hand showed up in the door way. The girl looked up at him and smiled a little bit. The boy smiled and slowly approached Naminé.

"I missed you, Roxas… I told you we'd meet again." Naminé said gleefully. The boy put his hand on her shoulder and took off his black jacket. He tossed it aside and fixed his clothes that hid under the jacket. He looked over at the girls drawings, curious at what she is doing. She kept erasing and drawing it differently.

"Naminé, what are you doing?" He asked her. She smiled softly and began to shade in part of the sketch.

"I'm fixing the drawings… the pieces… the memories." She responded quietly. He looked at the eraser, shrinking and shrinking every time she had used it.

"Why are you fixing them?" Roxas asked her.

"So I can fix the damage I had done." She responded.

"Why? Wasn't misplacing the memories the point of everything? The goal of the Organization?"

"Axel was here just a little while ago. Sora and the others had ended the Organization and so I was no longer useful to them according to Axel."

Roxas finally understood and continued to stare at her draw. Naminé drew and drew until every drawing was exactly how she recalled it before she had to ruin everything. She did the best of her abilities, making every line straight and the shading perfect. Roxas walked towards the window, looking down at the front of the broken down mansion they were in. He put his hand on the window and exhaled, making his breath fog up the glass. He then used his finger to make 2 small stick figures with the fog. One figure taller than the other with spikey hair. The other figure was small with wavy hair. He was very amused.

Naminé flipped the page, erasing another drawing and fixing it to the way it should be. Her head had started to hurt but that didn't stop her from recovering the memories. She resumed fixing the drawings, leaving Roxas distracted by the fog. That's when Roxas ended the silence.

"I hate friendships sometimes…" Roxas said angrily.

"Why?" Naminé put her head up to stare at his back.

"They start out so strong," He stared, speaking at the window where the fog is. "And you think that it would last, seeing how long it remained untampered."

He then blows at the fog, making it disappear and the stick figures gone. "Then it breaks with either backstab or betrayal. Either way, friendships are built up to break down. And what sucks the most…" His voice began to break. "What mattered most is remembered least."

Naminé looked at him, astonished at his words. He turned around to stare at her, tears in his eyes and his cheek burning. Naminé set down her sketchbook and pencil and stood up. She flattened her dress a bit and approached Roxas. She put her hand on his cheek and wiped away his tears.

"You're my best friend forever, Roxas. And so long as Sora and Kairi stay together, we will never be apart." Naminé quickly grabbed the sketchbook and turned to a page.

"My fondest memories" She said. "Not the ones I caused but the ones that allowed us to meet is one of my favorite memories that I will never forget." Roxas looked down at her, smiling and placing his hand on her head. She rested on his chest and wrapped her arms around him. With his free arm, Roxas wrapped it around her.

"Thank you, Naminé…" He whispered. Naminé nodded and let go of him, making her way back to the chair to resume fixing the memories. Roxas turned back to stare back outside.

After getting tired of standing, Roxas goes to sit at the long, white desk. He sits down and looked around; admiring the drawings Naminé has hung on the walls. He then sees a drawing of Sora and him holding hands.

"Naminé, shouldn't you be fixing this one as well?" He asked. She looked up and nodded left to right. She stood up, walking with her sketchbook and pencil and set them down at the table. She then walked toward the drawing, placing her hand on it.

"This isn't a memory, Roxas." She said softly. "You are a Nobody, part of someone who is whole. Someone who is not a Nobody. Not like us."

He looked down.

"But together, you and I, we are whole aren't we? We are inseparable so long as Sora and Kairi are together." She smiled at his question.

"You can think of it like that, yes… but we've been in the dark for so long, waiting to find the light. We still are in the dark but we are closer to light than we've ever been! We're so close, Roxas…" Naminé placed her hand on her heart, think about the words she said. She knew that no matter what, they would both be Nobodies so long as Kairi and Sora resume living. Roxas sighed, scratching his head. He got up and stood right next to Naminé to stare at the drawing.

"Our summer vacation is coming to an end soon, isn't it?" Roxas looked at Naminé. Naminé looked down, smiling sadly.

"Once Sora awakens, I will send him back to his island with Kairi. Then we shall be together for a long, endless sleep until we are awakened when needed." Naminé said with no emotion. Roxas put her arm on her, feeling her cry.

"Are you sad?" Roxas asked.

"No." She responded. "I'm happy. I am able to fix the memories I damaged. Then I can sleep calmly with no regrets in my heart…"

They stood there, thinking about the journey that finally came to an end once Kingdom Hearts was given its light. Roxas was recalling all his fondest memories with Xion before she had to leave him and Axel before he chose to remain in the dark forever. Naminé then went to sit at the table and fix the last drawing.

Once she fixed it, she closed the sketchbook and put down the pencil. Her hand started to hurt but she was happy overall. _Everything has been restored…_ She thought to herself. Roxas watched her close it and patted her back.

"It's over. No more regrets, no more pain…" He told her, knowing how relieved she was. She looked down at the sketchbook, remembering everything she's done that had led them there now. She clenched her hand into a fist and shut her eyes, tears slowly coming out of them. Roxas placed his hand on her shoulder.

"At least we were useful at some point… I mean, to the ones who were trying to damage the ones we care about most. But, we were able to save them in time…" Naminé shook her head.

"You still don't understand, do you? Even after everything ended, we are still bound to this… this curse! An evil will arrive again and a Keyblade Master must rise to protect the real world and the world that doesn't have much significance… the world we live in. We are 2 out of millions of Nobodies suffering pains that they don't understand. We feel what Sora and Kairi feel and that will never go away…" Naminé emptied her throat. She wanted to continue but she couldn't. Roxas looked down, feeling the sorrow Naminé felt. Then, something struck him in his mind.

"Naminé!" He said quickly. "If we're going into an endless sleep, would that mean you aren't permitted to toy with memories anymore?" Naminé looked up at him and stood up. She looked at him into the eyes and held his hands.

"My bittersweet ability shall always live on. Memories will surround me in my dreams and haunt me in my nightmares. But, my last doings awake shall be one last sketch…" She pulls the sketchbook and flips it to the last page. She gets her pencil and draws away.

After an hour of drawing, she puts her pencil down and blows off the eraser remains. She holds it up enough for her and Roxas to see. It was Sora in an egg-like capsule, his eyes open and the capsule slowly cracking from top to bottom. She closes the sketchbook and holds it to her chest.

"But sleeping isn't so bad." She breaks the silence. "It refuels us to be ready for the next time we are needed."

Roxas took the sketchbook from her hand and placed it onto the desk. He pulled her close and looked into her eyes.

"Naminé, I'm glad I'll be able to sleep with you so we will be awake in our dreams together. So I won't have to be alone again… And honestly, I'd prefer being asleep together than being awake alone." Naminé continued to look up at him shocked. "What I'm trying to say is, I'm glad you're here with me in this world. And hopefully you stick around in my future too. Why? Because I love you, Naminé…"

Naminé felt her heart flutter. She blushed and closed her eyes, still looking up at him. Roxas leaned forward to her and they kissed, staying in that position. After a minute or so, they let go. Once they did, they felt an aura coming from outside the room, across the hall. A light was shining from the hallway.

"He's waking up…" Roxas said. Naminé nodded, grabbing her sketchbook and getting ready to leave the room. She looks at all the drawings that are hung up on the walls one last time. She then walks towards Roxas, his hand held out for her to hold it. Once she grabbed it, they walked out the room together. But, before they walked into the light, Naminé squeezed his hand.

"I love you too…" Roxas heard her say and smiled as the two walked into the light, going together into a sleep with no end.

**Note: **Hope you liked this one shot! I honestly cried writing this because Kingdom Hearts is one of my all-time favorite game franchises. Thanks for reading this one-shot! Oh and the beginning writing are lyrics an amazing Youtuber named wrote with Naminés Theme Song. You should check her out and I'll see you guys next time!


End file.
